Sweet, like strawberries
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: This was a challenge fic from SilverOwlMalfoy. There is language and lemon, hence the rating. Please enjoy and review.


Authors note: ok so this is a challenge fic from SilverOwlMalfoy. I'll tell you the specifications of the challenge at the end. This is my first time ever even hearing about the pairing, so go easy on me if it isn't that good… P.S this is just a one shot. I will not be expanding on this one.

Disclaimer: Hello, I'm the girl that doesn't own anything. And I would LOVE reviews!

Warning: There is INCREDIBLY high potential for activities of the lemon variety.

Dean was in a rather good mood as he walked into the Great hall for dinner.

"What's got you grinning?" Ron asked as Dean sat.

"I know what it is," Seamus said with a mischievous smirk. "He's going to be with HIM tonight."

Dean blushed slightly. "Thanks, loud mouth." Seamus simply shrugged and went back to his plate. Everyone looked to Dean expectantly. "Yeah, I'm gonna be with HIM tonight. I'm really excited, but a bit nervous… I'm not quite sure what to expect."

The other's all started speaking words of encouragement, mostly the girls. Ron was trying to ignore it all. He wasn't comfortable with one of his friends, boy or girl, being with Draco Malfoy. He was REALLY uncomfortable with it being one of his guy friends.

Luna came over, her arms filled with coconuts, "Would you like one, Dean? The milk will help calm your anxiety." She held one out to him.

"No thanks, Luna. I appreciate the offer though." Dean had a talent for always sounding respectful, even if he was telling a flat out lie. Luna accepted the answer and skipped away, offering her coconuts to anyone that would listen.

A paper crane landed in front of Dean. He picked it up, unfolding it carefully. There was a message on the inside: "Where do you want to meet?" It was written in Draco's hand. Dean grabbed a quill and scribbled down his response: "How about the Gryffindor dorms?" He sent the crane back and watched Draco open it. He saw a smirk creep across the boy's flawless face as he jotted down his response. His breath caught in his throat a bit as Draco elegantly blew it back. He caught it and pulled it open, anxious for the response: "Fine by me. See you tonight."

"So? Where's it gonna happen?" Ginny asked, looking incredibly curious, if not somewhat frightening.

"The Gryffindor dorms," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I figured it would be fine since everyone else is gonna be heading down to the three broomsticks."

Ginny nodded. "Way to think ahead."

"Though, you should be careful," Hermione warned. "The third years and under aren't allowed to go. Many of them will probably be down in the common room."

Dinner ended and they all went their separate ways. The fourth years and up from practically every house made their way to the front entrance to go to Hogsmeade. Everyone else scattered, some to the library, some to their common rooms, and some God only knows where.

Dean met up with his beautiful boyfriend outside the double doors of the Great Hall.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco whispered in his ear. "We don't have to if you don't feel ready for it, you know."

Dean kissed the blonde on the lips in response. "I'm sure," he said. "I want this. I want YOU."

They made their way up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. Draco reached for his hood, but Dean held his hands back. "No, let them see," he said sweetly. "I'm not ashamed to be with you, Draco. I don't care if they see." Draco smiled and lowered his hands. "Brouhaha," Dean said. The Fat Lady swung open to admit the two boys. They strode towards the stairs and were met with gasps and giggles.

About fifteen girls, ranging from first year to fifth, were staring at them. Though not with disgust or shock, but with pure interest. Draco cracked a smile and six of them nearly passed out. He shook his head lightly. "Fan girls," he said under his breath. Dean took his hand and led him up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. When they arrived, Draco got a slightly confused look on his face.

"Um, Dean? What's with all the feathers?" There were white feathers scattered all over the floor.

Dean sighed. "Seamus got a new cat. It sort of attacked his pillow." His voice took on a more seductive tone. "Now, is that REALLY what you want to focus on right now?"

Draco shut and locked the door with a smirk, muttering a 'Muffliato' charm. He turned around to see Dean sitting on the bed, legs spread apart, with a slight tent in his trousers. "Eager, are we?" Draco teased, walking over and taking Dean's lips in a kiss. Dean kissed back. Hard. He wanted nothing more at that moment then the taste of Draco's lips: sweet, like strawberries. Draco moved to deepen the kiss and Dean complied enthusiastically. Dean slid his hands up Draco's shirt, stopping when he felt the faint scars on his chest.

He slid Draco's shirt off, bringing them into the dim light of the bedside lamp. "I still can't believe how much you've been through. Why don't you tell people? People would lay off a bit if you did…"

"I don't want it spreading around that my father abuses me," he said placing a kiss on Dean's lips. "Besides, it's nothing I can't handle." He followed his lover's lead, sliding up the smooth, dark skin of his torso. He stopped centimeters away from Dean's nipples, teasing him.

Dean let out a moan. "You're cruel, you know that?" Draco slid the shirt off, tossing it carelessly to the floor. He leaned down and captured his boyfriend's lips in another deep, passion filled kiss. Dean's hands slid down to Draco's belt, which was quickly undone. He started working at the pale boy's trousers, desperate to get them off and see all of Draco.

Draco pushed Dean down onto the bed, straddling him and allowing Dean to finish removing his clothes. Their lips still locked, Draco skillfully removed both trousers and boxers from his lover in one smooth motion. His hand slid lower on Dean, shoulders to chest, chest to abdomen, until he wrapped his long, elegant fingers around Dean's stiff member. He chuckled as the boy beneath him gasped. He began to stroke Dean's length, starting out incredibly slow.

Dean began bucking his hips, urging Draco to go faster. Draco's free hand held the boy's hips down firmly on the bed. Dean mewled in protest.

"Patience," Draco purred into the kiss, "is a virtue."

"And one that I don't have at the moment," Dean moaned, starting to get desperate. "Fuck me, Draco! Fuck me, now!"

Draco smirked. "Turn over," he growled sensually. Dean did as he was told, panting as his lust began increasing. Draco placed both hands on Dean's hips, positioning himself at the entrance of his boyfriend. Draco began slowing pressing into the tight opening, Dean crying out in painful delight. Craving Draco's body inside of his own, Dean quickly slammed back against Draco, eliciting a faint moan from the blonde. Once Dean's body had adjusted to the intrusion, Draco began thrusting in and out of the tight passage. He gradually increased his speed, entering at slightly different angles each time.

Dean cried out in sheer pleasure when Draco brushed up against his 'sweet spot'. Both boys were panting and moaning in pleasure. "Ugh… Draco…" Dean moaned. He reached up and began pumping his own member, desperately needing release. He could feel his climax approaching and knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Draco reached around Dean's waist, covering the dark hand with his pale one. Draco steadied his boyfriend's hand, bringing the pumps to land in time with his thrusting, pushing Dean even closer to the edge. Draco turned Dean's head, capturing the soft lips in a harsh, bruising kiss, slipping his tongue in for good measure. The intensity was too much for Dean to handle and he fell into orgasm. His body tightened around Draco, making a moan escape from his pale lips. After one last thrust, he came inside Dean, each shuddering with waves of pleasure.

Draco slid out of his lover and fell beside him on the bed, both breathing heavily. Dean turned over to look at his boyfriend. Draco was beautiful in his eyes: glistening with sweat, his small, pale chest rising and falling with each breath, his eyes half closed from the exhaustion of being spent. Dean kissed Draco's pale, soft cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

Draco placed a chaste kiss on Dean's lips. "Don't you think we might be rushing this a bit?" he asked gently.

Dean sat up and stared down at the blonde. "No, actually, I don't. I've wanted to be with you for a really long time now. There's no 'rushing' involved"

"Well, maybe not to you, "Draco said, sitting up as well. "But to me this is all coming on really suddenly. There's a lot to think about and analyze with this and-"

"Why do you have to analyze EVERYTHING?" Dean interrupted. "Why can't you ever just accept things for what they are?"

"It's complicated…" Draco said weakly.

"What's so 'complicated' about it? Feelings aren't complicated, Draco! You just don't know how to express yours because you've never really had to! You've never had a real relationship before! Just a string of one night stands!"

"You make me sound like some cheap whore!" Draco was getting highly annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that," Dean said, realizing his error. "But either you feel the same way or you don't"

"Well, I'm sorry," Draco said sarcastically, still on edge, pulling his clothes back on. "But you said it yourself: I'm new to this whole 'relationship' thing. And I don't think it's very fair of you to get pissed at me for not wanting to say 'I love you' when I'm not sure if I'll mean it or not." He pulled his shirt back on.

"Oh, come on, Draco. Don't be like that…" Dean pleaded.

Draco strode to the door. "No," he said. "It's best to just let this simmer down before we continue and end up saying things that we don't mean." He opened the door, looking back to Dean before going. "I care about you. Really I do. And I don't want to lose you. But 'love' is a strong word that I'm not familiar with yet… I need time to think…" With that he closed the door behind him, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

Note: Ta-Da! That's all folks. Now, I believe I promised details of the challenge. Pairing: Draco Malfoy and Dean Thomas. The five prompts I was given: coconuts, bed, feathers, "I didn't mean it like that", and Gryffindor dorms. I was also given only three days to write it. I ended up writing it in about three and a half hours. I'm finishing it up at 1:20 in the morning. So again, review, but go easy on me. ^-^


End file.
